


Love is a Simple Yet Complex Word, Just Like You

by stuckinlineblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, and me too, he loves drae and toko x komaru, lol, my parents would kill me if they found out he liked something gay, rest in penis, this is for my little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: Idk just read it





	1. Chapter 1

Toko Fukawa was a brand new scholar at Hopes Peak Academy. She had to leave behind her love interest, Byakuya Togami, to her unconditional gloom. Although he didn't return her penetrating emotions of passion in the slimmest; her lure toward the blonde man remained contemporary. She wanted to just escape from this sequence, continually whining over her loss of her darling Byakuya. She attempted to enquire for his phone digits in order to make slight interaction, ultimately waning due to Byakuya's immediate rejection. It wasn't fair, but at the same time, it was. Toko was unclean and frequently reeked of a stink-like stench. Togami was hygienic and proficient, keeping an unruffled vibe seemingly constantly and was too good for anybody. She was profound in this category of thought when she sorely bumped into a green-haired girl, much to the pair's shock. "H-hey! W-watch where you're g-going!" The aggravated female yelled at the confused girl affront her chest.

"Oh... oh my god. I'm so sorry!" She looked downward, eyes meeting the surprisingly organized results. She then brought her glance back up to her previous eye-contact with Toko. "Wow, neither of us dropped anything. That's a miracle, really."

Toko fumed. "O-oh, I s-see how it is! Just because of how g-gracefully you run into people making sure they don't drop their books, you're off the hook and j-justified, right?"

"Well, n-no! Let me buy you a coffee to make up for it! Is that better?"

"Oh look, she f-finally learns common decency." Toko snickered.

The taller lass supposed this reply to epitomize Toko feeling tolerant of her debauched compromise of a free drink. "So that's a yes?" She smiled inquisitively. "Um, I heard this school has a really good café- we have some time before class, so- if you want we could head there for a bit. I'm Komaru, by the way."

The girl glowered at the floor fleetingly and held her own hands together. "S-sure. But not because I l-like you or w-whatever, it's only because you owe me. Heh. Toko Fukawa." Toko explained to her newfound acquaintance in a unique tone.

"Well, alright. If you say so, then that's how it is." Komaru politely settled, fairly understanding/meaning her own phrase's sincerity. They walked to the café, eventually finding themselves standing at the counter sited inside the location.

An adult-looking woman stood at the counter, her name-tag spelling out the artless Japanese name "Hiroko". "Hey there, what can I get you today?" Her voice was deep and seemed more appropriate in cases of flirtatious trifling. Hiroko detected the individuality of a single girl out of the two students and commented. "Oh, hey KoKo. Seems you've got yourself a girlfriend." The pink-haired woman winked and smirked slightly, remembering her usual costumer which she had friendly dubbed a nickname.

Komaru blushed and shook her head, surprised and quick to refute the untrue assumption. "No, it's not like that- at all!"

Hiroko laughed and admitted to her joking-intentions. "Relax hun, I'm just messing with 'ya. Now what would you two ladies like?"

Toko's face looked as if she were thinking hardly about murdering the woman. "Toko, what do you want?" Komaru asked her, however it was a bit awkward since she was noiselessly recuperating from the opinionatedly forbidden witticism.

"I'll t-tell you what I want-" Toko had prepared to spew venom at the employee, but decided it wouldn't get them anywhere at last-minute. "...Black coffee. Not sweetened, my teeth are sensitive to sugar." She sighed.

Komaru was indeed pleased that Toko's foreseen outburst was reined back. "...And I'll take my usual, coffee with a *lot* sweetener."

"Coming right up." Hiroko moved to grab the ingredients, fixing the beverages as if she had done it one-thousand times already. She walked back up to where she was previously listening to their requests, sliding the caffeine-infested liquid to them calmly. "You know what, because of my little joke back there that caused that brown-haired one to lose her cool, these are on the house. You don't have to pay today. Just don't tell the manager. Taka would flip if he caught me breaking the rules."

"Ah, thank you! Thank you so much! Hey, Toko! Isn't that nice of Hiroko?"

"Yeah, well... I guess she didn't have to do that. So, thanks."

"It's no skin off my back~"

Instead of sitting, the high schoolers decided to stand and sip their free brews in a standard stance. Toko peaked up from the rim of her cup to get an improved look at the other girl. She was cute. Extremely cute. Toko felt her face heat up on its own before she shook the feeling off like a spider crawling on your skin. "So, um, I guess we should talk..."

"Oh, yeah." Komaru didn't bother to start a conversation to Toko's annoyance.

"W-well don't just stay quiet!"

"Okay, okay! Um..." The teen thought for a bit and speculated topics in her mind to speak about. "What are you planning on majoring in for college?" She picked an arbitrary question to birth the discussion.

"Writing. I'm actually a preeetty decent writer. Heh, the b-best of the best! At my old school, you know, Hopes Peak academy-"

"Woah! Wait! Sorry for interrupting, but do you know a Makoto Naegi?"

"That was a rather enthusiastic interruption. Yeah, it's more like I kn-knew a Makoto Naegi. What's your relationship with him? I guess all the l-ladies are going to swoon over the badass 'ultimate lucky student', h-huh?"

"No! It's nothing like that! He's my brother! He goes to Hopes Peak!" Komaru stated the fact of her and the boy's immediate relation. "Ultimate lucky student, yeah. I guess you really do know my big brother..." Toko stayed quiet and allowed Komaru to talk about her brother. "The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, ever heard that expression? I can only imagine... an ordinary guy with no special talents enrolling in a school like that. He's a lot like me, y'know? I'm just a normal high school girl... but you're amazing if you got enrolled in Hopes Peak academy, Toko."

"Whoopsie me if this sounds weird but... you are pretty simple, aren't you? If it's not too much trouble, maybe we could hang out again sometime." Really, what Toko required was one simple thing in her lifecycle at the moment. Komaru agreed and they exchanged email addresses since Toko didn't own a phone. The novelist reckoned it would be enjoyable to get to know a friend. Just one, simple comrade. They scurried off to class. This was the start of a non-abusive relationship, Toko thought. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toko's POV

Toko's POV

I walked home, thinking about the events that had just ensued earlier that day. I've always had trust issues, and of course I didn't fully trust Komaru at the time. We had just encountered, anyway, so it wasn't too drastic that I didn't plug Komaru with every ounce of my faith. It's just accurately all I could think about. Nothing was happening in my life lately. I presume this was a rather exultant thought as an alternative to constantly missing master, which did a number to damage my joyousness. I wasn't looking for anything romantic, at least I think so. When I got home, I unlocked my laptop and commenced to type words to let Komaru know I was attentive in going out to dinner that evening. "Hey, it's Toko from school. Do you want to go out to eat tonight at Red Lobster?" I typed and then pushed the send control hesitantly. I didn't want her to think I was uncanny.

Komaru responded within 10 minutes. Not too rapid, yet not too leisurely. "Sure! I'd love to. What time? I'm free whenever, even if you like eating dinner at 3pm I can keep up! :)"

"Well... I'm not interested in early dinners, I actually prefer something around 7pm."

"Great! See you, Toki. :D"

"Don't talk like we're best friends or whatever."

"We aren't? :("

"..." I took a deep breath and talked to myself aloud. "To be fair, considering you're the only person I'm hanging out with somewhat, I guess you are my best friend, Komaru Naegi."


	3. yes to the B meme

I pulled my cellphone out of the pocket of my blue skirt, tapping it on and inspecting the time. 6:58 pm. "Oh heck!" I yelled and rushed out the door in panic, my body parts flailing about like I had a chief dispatch to deliver or so. I hate being tardy, so this put me in abrupt alarm as predictable of me. Honestly, the way I felt about my new friend wasn't flattering at all. I thought she was quite a creepy girl who was too sensitive, although turning down an invitation from her would simply promote Toko's fairly rude behavior. I wanted to set a positive example, because that's just the kind of person I am, I suppose. I didn't see this friendship going anywhere. It was quite obvious that Toko was in an unstable position currently and was using me for emotional provision or something, although it was okay in my book. It's the least I could do to serve the planet earth and its talented individuals, right? I hopped in my cheap vehicle and drove off into the early night, managing to keep the legal speed limit despite my anxiety towards the possibilities of a late arrival. Yet, I was driving so fast that the sound of the wheels spinning on the concrete sounded almost like a racecar driver's car during a race. I parked pretty easily and moved my arm to open the side-door, carefully stepping out onto the parking lot one foot at a time. For 7:05 pm, it was pretty dark out. The stars were shining, though. The shining balls in the sky were actually very visible, too. I saw a familiar looking back that I supposed belonged to the girl who was waiting for me. "Ah, Toko?" I ran up to the figure with a cheerful grin pasted on my face. The female turned around to face me and tilted her glasses to adjust her vision for the better.

(BETA TOKO LOL)

"Can I help you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else-"

"Hey, who are you talking to, Omaru?" I heard an excruciatingly acquainted voice in the distance that amplified with each tap of her shoes on the black concrete, her bleached skin glowing and revealing the facade I longed to see at this point. This was the factual Toko.

"Hey, my girlfriend is here, too. Wanna double date?" The mysterious female spoke in a monotone voice. She seemed peculiar promptly at first glance.

Toko performed stunned and insulted toward the remark trailed by a proposition, pointing her finger out and spewing views at the feminine outsider. "W-what's your problem? Omaru here isn't my- ugh! Why does everyone keep thinking that?! I remember when two girls could hang out and nobody would make k-kissy faces at them..." I nudged Toko near her ribs. "Ow! What the f-"

"We'd love to." I said with an unadorned beam on my face. Toko looked at me like she wanted to end my animation here and now 5,000 times, her face colorless as a ghost. I pulled her so she was not facing the additional girl, placing my hand near my mouth and whispering my reasoning for accepting/tolerating the gesture. "I bet she doesn't even have a real lover! She's with no one, see?"

Toko whispered back without the bonus crusade of her hand covering her lips. "S-so?!" Her murmuring was way quieter than mine, which made her whispering problematic to understand and or process, but I handled that task well with some effort put into my challenge.

"I feel bad for her!" I frowned. I turned to face the female once more, Toko only recapping this act of rotation after a few moments passed by.

"Fine." Toko said.

"Can I catch your name, by the way?" I asked in the kindest way imaginable.

"I'm Boko Bukawa." Our current trio calmly paced into the eatery. There was a tall lady with lengthy pigtails standing by the lit lobster tank, the fancy atmosphere instigating me to feel at luxury. It really is a fine place, the soothing music making the scene even nicer. "Hey, Bomaru, I'm here. I brought some friends, too, since you've been wanting to do that double date thing." Boko shouted. I didn't know she was speaking to the girl with pigtails until she retorted by running sloppily over to us and introducing herself.

(BETA KOMARU LOLOL)  


"Oh, hello! I'm Bomaru Baegi. I'm super glad you could both join us tonight." She clapped her hands together. "Let's get a booth!"

As our human cluster strolled to our seats, my mouth was agape as I spoke to Toko about it forthrightly. "Woah! That girl's adorable! I wasn't expecting Boko to have such a cute girlfriend!"

Toko gritted her teeth. "Great. Then since you don't feel bad anymore, can we go now?" She hissed the words through her choppers.

"No! That'd be so rude!" I puffed out my cheeks and voiced my anger toward the very proposal through my eyebrows.

"..."

Finally, all four of us sat down in a booth with cushioned seats, our partners sitting horizontally beside to us. "So, how do you know Boko? Friends from school?"

"Strangers in the parking lot." Toko frankly sued, which was a spot-on statement- to be fair.

Boko's countenance never altered marginally through this ordinary scene playing out. I nervously picked at my lip with my finger and giggled slightly on rare occasion. As if on flawless timing, the waiter walked up to our table and activated to do his profession of noting us girl's orders. "Heeeello, my name's Kokichi and I'm your waiter tonight yada yada call for help if you need it or whatever, anyway. Why don't you tell me what I should write on this piece of paper?" The boy smiled with the double rows of his pearly white teeth connected.

"I want the lobster with a side of melted butter." I firmly said and terminated my portion of the ordering.

"I'd l-like that um, thing O- sh-she's having." Toko shadowed with her appeal, a duplicate meal of what I requested be brought to me. It didn't bother me, though.

"Are you other two lasses ready to order?" Kokichi interrogated Boko and Bomaru in a patient tone.

"Hmmm, I want the garlic shrimp skewers with a side of fried rice." Bomaru said, her hands folded pleasantly.

Boko spoke afterwards. "I want a life."

"Sorry, we don't sell those here at Red Lobster. I'll just put you down forrr... the sea world dish. O-kay, I'll come back soon." Kokichi twirled around and made his disappearance.

"Did that boy just put Boko down for the most expensive entrée on the menu... without any of our consent...?" Bomaru said.

I whimpered and grabbed a biscuit, nibbling on it with solemnness highlighting my eyebrows. I slouched down further into the booth seat. Toko bit her nails a bit before quickly grabbing a biscuit as well. Something about it was abnormal, but I didn't worry to bring up its odd sense at the pause. Suddenly, lacking cue, the last person I would've expected to start a conversation talked out of what I could predict. "S-so, this your guy's favorite restaurant?" Toko asked the pair. I was happy to see Toko opening up- or whatever she was doing. It was comforting. The tips of my mouth were brought up into a tiny smile.

"I got a gift card from my grandma." Bomaru said before progressively sinking her temper appearance to sorrow. "...She died, a few days ago..."

For some reason, I turned to Toko with an infuriated mien on my face. Toko saw my unreasonable reaction. "I'm, uh... sorry for your loss." Toko said, her eyeballs keenly fleeing to the corner of her eye sockets. Toko must have still felt she needed to do something to make up for her bringing up of the topic, so the anxious Toko attempted to comfort her new acquaintance, Bomaru. "You know... old people die, at least she died without being p-pathetic. I knew a grandma once who g-got bumped into in a school hallway and starting had to b-buy the person she bumped into coffee to m-make up for it." I soon got the memo that Toko was referring to me with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she had a really nice butt." I added.

Bomaru looked at us with an expression coated on her womanly face that screamed "what the fuck" without words being thrown at us. Kokichi approached our party-of-four, carrying our dishes on a thing with wheels. We all took our plates and ate somewhat silently. "Um, here's the money for me and Toko's meals, we should get going now."

"G-going? But what about your new b-best friends?" Toko smirked, face rosy.

I turned to face the falsely addressed ladies and bowed briefly. "Thank you for inviting us to eat with you." I said with a stern look on my face. I then grabbed Toko's petite hand and began walking. She cooperatively stayed in fair sync with my footsteps. We upheld this situation even outside, finally parting from hand interaction when our cars were just a stone's throw away. Toko's eyes watered a bit before her face went frenzied, engaging her arms on her abdomen and chuckling her guts out. Before I knew it, I was laughing too. "Hey, Toko. I noticed something when we were in there that I'm curious about- why were you eating the same exact things I was? It could always be a coincidence, but..."

"...You're just so... healthy looking. I've always been teased by my peers for being underweight. I'm j-jealous." Toko clarified, performing diffident as ever.

"Toko." I said my friend's name. "You... you are beautiful! Your hair color, eyes, skin, there are so many good features about you. You aren't ugly!"

"H-hey! I never said I was u-ugly, don't go a-adding stuff on your own!" Toko acted irritated, yet the blush on her face enlightened otherwise.

"See ya, Toko." I smiled.

"See ya."

To be honest, I had a lot of fun. Looks like Toko and I grew a little closer today.


End file.
